In the general field of mechanical design, there arise many applications in which it is desired to achieve multiple types of movements of a given element or to achieve interrelated movements of separate elements, and in which each given movement is from one stop position to another stop position. When such movements involve large masses and are relatively fast, it is desirable to utilize an accelerating-decelerating type motion-generating mechanism to minimize impact, shock, or jerk; and each such movement requires its own accelerating-decelerating mechanism. Mechanisms driven by multiple cams which are rotationally interrelated are examples of such systems.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a system in which a single accelerating-decelerating mechanism is selectively coupled to multiple motion generating mechanisms for a single element, or selectively coupled to multiple elements to create a predetermined motion interrelationship of such elements. In essence, if a given accelerating-decelerating mechanism is considered as a prime mover, then that single prime mover can selectively, simultaneously and/or sequentially, be connected to multiple driven mechanisms to accomplish a predetermined design objective, whereas, in the absence of this invention, multiple such prime movers would be required to accomplish this same design objective.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details of the structure which will enable a machine builder to utilize the invention, all in connection with the best modes presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.